Raftal - The Final Destination
by Neko D Lully
Summary: A criança escolhida deve ser levada a um lugar seguro. Ace,como príncipe dos mares,sabia que essa era sua tarefa, seu dever concebido a ele por Susanoo. Mas ele não esperava, e nem queria,parar em um navio cheio de loucas pessoas que pouco a pouco se tornaram a família que ele havia perdido e lhe deu toda a liberdade que um dia na que seu destino não o permitiria ficar UA


_Todos aqueles que navegam pelos oceanos do mundo conhecem a lenda da cidade maldita, da cidade bendita, da cidade que guarda em suas entranhas os mais profundos segredos do mundo, dos três reinos e das criaturas que nele habitam. Todo marinheiro já sonhou com os ínfimos tesouros que tal cidade abriga, montes e montes de ouro, prata, bronze, diamantes e rubis. Mas todo marujo que se presa, conhece os temores e horrores do grande mar que a rodeia._

 _Recheado com as mais terríveis e mortais criaturas, nem mesmo o mais corajoso dos homens ousava adentrar em suas águas e desbravá-las. Um mar traiçoeiro, que encantava e amaldiçoava aqueles que acreditavam ser dignos e arrogantes o suficiente para ultrapassar seus portões._

 _E por todos os quatro grandes mares azuis sua lenda reverberava como uma canção de histórias de amor, ódio, lutas e preconceitos que perduravam até os tempos de hoje._

 _Que os três deuses bendigam aqueles que tem como destino aventurar-se por tais águas misteriosas, pois dentro dos braços da Grand Line os três governantes encontrarão seu premeditado fim. Nos braços da terra sagrada seu destino será selado e a onda de caos que a raça humana provocou será finalmente dissipada pelo filho de dois mundos que se odeiam, que se matam e se perseguem. E que a palavra do grande imperador seja a ultima a reverberar pelos cinco cantos desse mundo, dando fim a era do ódio, para abrir espaço a um novo reinado._

 _O destino final será Raftal!_

 **Como tudo começou**

Nem sempre existiu vida na terra.

Em um momento longínquo do tempo, todavia não esquecido, apenas existia mar e terra. As plantas dominavam a paisagem tanto dos leitos mais profundos do mar quanto das cavernas mais escuras da superfície. Era um mundo parado, quase imutável. Uma imagem deveras monótona. Nem mesmo os três grandes deuses aguentavam mais encarar aquele estado parado do mundo que seu pai criara. Então, com grande empolgação, decidiram dar um fim a toda essa tristeza e pintar vida no belo quadro de seu pai.

Todavia, os três irmãos tinham ideias totalmente diferentes das vidas que queriam colocar.

A jovem Amaterasu, tão bela quanto o sol que regia, queria belas criaturas bípedes ou quadrúpedes, de formatos e cores variadas, com pelos lisos, cacheados, encaracolados e ondulados, membros fortes e preparados para caminhar pela terra, por entre as gloriosas árvores e arbustos, subir nas pedras íngremes das diversas montanhas que estendiam-se quase até os céus, com pulmões fortes para respirar os doces perfumes das flores que esparramavam-se pelos chãos.

Susanoo tinha uma ideia diferente. Ele queria criaturas para enfeitar seus mares. Criaturas fortes, velozes que cortavam as águas com seus corpos esguios e escorregadios, com brânquias fortes para respirar debaixo das águas, de cores tão chamativas quando seus corais, escamas brilhantes para refletir a luz que transpassava a cristalina água dos mares e que emitiam luz mesmo na mais profunda escuridão. Recheados com seus poderes e amando cada recanto de seus reinos. Elas variariam de todos os tamanhos, formas e cores.

Tsukuyomi tinha uma ideia diferente. Amante dos ventos e das nuvens, que por mais que tampassem a glorificação de seu reinado lunar, sentiam-se mais livres do que qualquer outro reino da terra. Ele desejava seres capazes de viver nessas nuvens, de cortar o céus com membros penados e de grande comprimentos, garras fortes para dilacerar qualquer um que ousasse desafiá-los. Alguns poderiam ter até mesmo presas, com misturas de cores de todos os tipos, emitindo belíssimos sons que ecoariam como um alerta depois de capturar sua presa. Todavia silenciosos, furtivos e atentos.

Apenas depois de um breve momento de discussão os três irmãos chegaram ao consenso de que cada um criaria as criaturas do reino que bem escolhesse e não poderia interferir na decisão do outro.

E assim surgiu a vida.

Susanoo preencheu os mares com todos os tipos infinitos de peixes, sendo que, mais ao fundo de seus domínios, elaborou criaturas mais belas, mais fortes, dignas de seu poder e da obrigação de proteger seu reinado de todo aquele que ousar lhe fazer algum mal. Amaterasu deu vida a sua imaginação preenchendo as florestas, montanhas, planícies e planalto com as mais variadas espécies que poderia conhecer. Dotadas de fortes instintos, presas e garras afiadas para se defenderem, com pelagens coloridas ou neutras que ajudariam a se camuflar no ambiente em que viviam. Alguns tinham cascos, outros simplesmente pele e carne, alguns tinham chifres e outros nem mesmo pelo possuíam. Misturando a magia com a não-mágia, Amaterasu brindou suas terras com um carnaval de vida. Tsukuyomi encheu os céus com penas e asas, cores extravagantes, misturas mirabolantes, garras ferozes, bicos fortes e eficazes, o silêncio e harmonia, assim como a noite, seu reinado, eram as marcas de sua criação. Para aqueles que ficassem próximos a terra para se alimentar e descansar, ele deu características simples e, para aqueles que viviam entre as nuvens, deu-lhes o poder de proteger seus irmãos e guiá-los caso ocorresse algum tipo de problema.

Vida se espalhou pelos três reinados, o mundo se encheu de uma alegria que até mesmo o Grande Imperador, pai dos três deuses, se orgulhou e se deleitou com a visão que agora lhe era brindada. E por séculos essa visão se seguiu, as criaturas seguiam seu ciclo de vida e morte, moldando o meio para sobreviver, mudando a si mesmas para perpetuar suas espécies. Os três reis de cada reino dos deuses, escolhidos pelos mesmos para garantir a harmonia de suas terras, mantinham seu trabalho de geração em geração, vivendo em paz mesmo nas constantes mudanças do mundo que os envolvia.

Em algum ponto nessa linha do tempo, a qual não se sabe dizer com precisão quando nem onde, uma espécie terrestre decidiu se distanciar das outras. Ela se esqueceu da magia dos deuses que regiam aquele mundo e começaram a invadir outros reinos. Suas construções derrubaram as casas dos seres da floresta, seu desejo por pedras brilhantes e material de construção devastaram as casas dos seres das montanhas, seu desejo por mais alimento levaram a perda de belas espécies de todos os três reinos e suas embarcações invadiram os reinos do mar, manchando sua gloriosa beleza.

Dois dos três deuses se encontraram inconformados com tal ousadia. A espécie humana estava evoluindo e crescendo para um destino devasto, terrível de mais para ser nomeado. Sua ganância e curiosidade maculavam a bela pintura que os deuses haviam bolado e, o quanto antes, deveriam ser erradicados. Todavia, ambos os deuses não tinham poderes sobre trais criaturas, pois elas vinham do domínio de sua ingênua irmã. Apenas ela tinha o poder de parar o destino de tais atrocidades.

E mesmo que tentassem colocar juízo na pobre cabeça de sua irmã, Amaterasu estava fascinada com tais criaturas que criavam a partir de matéria bruta, belíssima esculturas, cultivavam alimento de plantas que nasciam ao acaso, aprendiam mais sobre suas terras do que qualquer outra criatura já existente naquele quadro de harmonia. Foi a espécie que mais se moldou com o tempo, que se encheu de valor para desvendar cada recanto daquele mundo concedido a eles por deuses que não podiam ver. Mas seu doce coração, enganado pelas escassas belezas que via nos poucos humanos que se mantinham intactos de tanta ganância, acreditou que havia sido injusta ao não conceder um pouco de seus poderes a eles. E, como um ato de benevolência, entregou aos humanos pequenas e variadas frutas, que apareceriam de ocasião em ocasião, sendo cada uma delas detentora de um poder único, concedido a aquele que a devorasse.

Entretanto, Susanoo, deus dos mares e da tempestade, revoltou-se com a ideia. Seu povo, aquele que tanto amava e cuidava de seus domínios, estava sendo caçado e exterminado pelos humanos, sendo levados a premio como se não fossem nada. Eram criaturas pacificas, foram ensinados a manter suas vidas nas profundezas dos oceanos, assemelhando-se ligeiramente com as criaturas que agora os ameaçavam. Se mais poder fosse dado aos humanos, o grande deus não tinha duvidas de que sua amada espécie, principalmente a regente, tão rara e bela, seria devastada dos oceanos.

Então, em tal momento de fúria e cólera, amaldiçoou as frutas que sua doce irmã havia entregado para aquelas criaturas que passou a odiar tanto. Se por acaso algum humano chegasse a devorar tal fruta sua capacidade de entrar em seu reino estava revogada, mesmo que tentasse, nos momentos de desespero, forçar seu corpo a se mover para salvar sua vida, apenas conseguiria afundar-se ainda mais nas escuras águas de seu reino.

A Deusa do Sol, indignada pela interferência de seu irmão e pela crueldade de seus atos, que acabaram por tirar a vida de não um, mas diversos humanos, ameaçou jogar o mundo em guerra se por acaso Susanoo não revogasse a maldição. O Deus dos Mares, entretanto, estava satisfeito com os resultados e negou-se a aceitar o pedido de sua irmã.

O mundo estava prestes a entrar em caos.

Vendo o perigo iminente para com sua terra o Grande Imperador decidiu por interferir nas ações de seus filhos, propondo a seguinte solução:

Se tal problema havia começado por causa das criaturas que na terra habitavam, então por elas tal problema encontraria seu fim. A paz e a harmonia seriam retomadas pelo filho tanto do mar como da terra. Sua chegada seria precedida da mistura não apenas de ambos os reinos, mas sim da miscigenação de grande parte dos seres vivos regentes naquele mundo. A magia seria definitivamente separada da não-mágia, ambos os mundos não poderiam se tocar, mesmo que tivessem ciência de sua existência. E, se por acaso, tal criança escolhida, por algum motivo que por ventura chegasse a acontecer, não chegasse a nascer ou perecesse antes de seu verdadeiro destino, tanto as criaturas da terra como do mar seriam lançadas ao caos.

Satisfeitos com a proposta de seu pai, ambos os irmãos deixaram a guerra de lado, observando ao longe a continuação dos acontecimentos na terra, a espera de que a criança escolhida surgisse para cumprir seu papel.

A lenda continuou se passando de geração em geração para cada criatura existente naquele mundo. Os humanos continuaram a devastar a bela terra que os deuses lhes concederam, caçando seus irmãos e vizinhos, sem ao menos se preocupar com o problema que a própria lenda havia contato sobre seus atos. Sua ganância era imensurável, cabia apenas as outras criaturas, principalmente as mágicas que pareciam, por algum motivo, atrair mais a atenção dos humanos do que qualquer outra, manter distancia e lutar por suas vidas e seu espaço.

Ace conhecia bem tal lenda. Como o futuro regente dos seres do oceano era mais do que sua obrigação saber do dever e da grande responsabilidade que o deus Susanoo havia depositado sobre seu sangue. Não satisfeito, porém, o rapaz não via como poderia exercer tal tarefa. Sua personalidade e caráter o levavam a querer apenas sua liberdade, impulsivo e explosivo era um jovem tritão que nada mais queria do que conhecer a imensidão do reino que posteriormente iria comandar. Mas como príncipe era forçado a ficar dentro dos limites da bela cidade onde nascera.

Mas, novamente, era jovem, impetuoso e indomável. Bastou ter coragem para que saísse do palácio e desbravasse a cidade, logo em seguida os mares abertos ao redor, cada vez indo mais e mais longe. Seu único desinteresse estava para com a superfície. Afinal, o que poderia querer lá? Seus irmãos, não de sangue, mas de consideração, sim tinham uma forte curiosidade para além das águas em que viviam, querendo saber das criaturas míticas que possuíam ao invés de braços, com mãos e dedos, asas fortes que desbravavam os céus. Ou então, as incríveis criaturas que ao invés de fortes e poderosas caldas e barbatanas, possuíam membros chamados pernas, os quais permitiam que andassem sobre as terras que enfeitavam a superfície dos mares.

Ace já não possuía tal interesse, porém. Se tinham muito bem grandes maravilhas a desvendar em suas próprias terras, por que iria querer desvendar as terras alheias? Sem falar que nelas existiam os detestáveis humanos, que com sua arrogância e petulância acreditavam terem o poder de enfrentá-los. Os grandes seres do deus Susanoo.

\- Ace, meu filho, é raro vê-lo nos limites do palácio tão cedo! - exclamou a recém chegada, a qual Ace havia notado não há muito tempo. Sorriu para a bela sirena que se aproximava com resplendor, reluzindo com tal beleza invejável que, na humilde opinião do jovem tritão, colocaria a seus pés até mesmo a grande deusa Amaterasu, a qual diziam possuir uma beleza a comparação do próprio astro o qual regia.

Portgas D. Rouge era sua mãe, uma linda sirena com longos cabelos aloirados que revolviam-se nas águas que os rodeavam, tornando-se quase como um véu dourado a sua volta. O rosto delicado, mesmo com a idade, ainda de aparência jovem, reluzindo com inocência com as sardas que envolviam as maçãs de seu rosto, as mesmas sardas que seu filho havia herdado. As escamas de seu corpo, delineando sua figura esbelta, eram de um tom claro entre o dourado e o branco, enquanto as barbatanas mais "frouxas" enfeitavam sua calda forte e bela como um leve tecido, revolvendo-se na água com harmonia, como uma dança. Suas mãos, também cobertas de escamas até os cotovelos e de fortes e preparadas garras, eram gentis quando tocaram o rosto de seu filho, depositando um casto beijo em sua testa. O mesmo, apesar de impetuoso e orgulhoso, não reclamou com a demonstração de afeito, pelo contrário, alargou seu sorriso.

\- Sabo teve que retornar mais cedo para casa. Aparentemente seus pais tinham assuntos importantes e precisavam de sua presença. Eu e Luffy decidimos não explorar sem ele. - respondeu, tocando levemente as mãos de sua mãe, deixando que ela unisse suas testas em um ato de carinho maternal. - Todavia me sinto bem em ter voltado, fazia tempo que não passava momentos com a senhora. Diga-me, quando iria me contar que ganharia mais um irmão?

A sirena riu sem graça. Obviamente seu filho notaria seu estado, não era difícil, para os tritões, perceberem quando um de sua espécie estava a esperar uma cria. Seus corpos, hormônios, reagiam a altura, deixando-os com um aspecto mais iluminado e resplandecente, quase divino. Se Rouge já parecia uma criatura celestial em seu estado mais simples, enquanto estava em seu momento de prenhes era quase uma deusa, uma divindade! Ace sentia inveja de seu pai, que por sorte havia conseguido conquistar alguém tão incrível como sua mãe.

\- Quando tivesse tempo, meu filho. Se não percebeu, é uma tarefa quase impossível encontrar um momento em que esteja no palácio. - lado a lado, mãe e filho deslizaram pela água dentro do palácio do grande rei dos mares, os sorrisos fáceis que exibiam em suas faces era invejável para qualquer criatura na terra. Alguns poderiam chegar a dizer que a família real dos tritões carregava a mais pura beleza de todos os três reinos.

\- Poderia ter me deixado um recado com Jinbei. Sabe que o encontro quase todos os dias. - respondeu o mais novo.

\- Ace, sabe que isso não é uma coisa que possa se contar por recado. - o rapaz riu em concordância, a melodia de sua existência deslizando por sua garganta com facilidade. Foram criados para seduzir, para conquistar, mesmo que apenas uma gargalhada poderia encantar a mais dura e fria das criaturas. E Ace tinha plena consciência dos efeitos que causava na maior parte dos seres que encontrava, até mesmo de sua própria espécie. - E como vão as coisas na cidade?

E o rapaz desatou a falar. Mesmo sendo um príncipe Ace tinha um contato direto com a maior parte dos habitantes de seu reino. Conhecia cada um por seu nome, sua idas e vindas pelas ruas do reino de seu pai eram constantes e não existia um que não o conhecesse ou a seus irmãos. Rouge amava esse seu lado de seu filho, um lado tão simples e meigo que atraia as pessoas para perto dele, instigava confiança e carinho. Mesmo que Ace fosse um rapaz encrenqueiro, briguento e muitas vezes desordeiro, ele não era injusto ou mau. Suas intenções eram sempre puras, por mais que as vezes atrapalhadas, ele aproximava a realeza de seu povo e muitas vezes ajudava o pai a saber o que deveriam fazer para melhorar a vida de cada um de seus moradores.

Rouge ria das anedotas que seu filho contava, divertindo-se com as aventuras que passou com aqueles dois jovens tritões que sempre estavam com eles. Quem imaginaria que um encontro ao acaso poderia levar a uma amizade tão linda, uma irmandade tão forte como a daqueles três. Rouge não poderia se sentir mais orgulhosa do que estava agora, conseguia ver no pequeno rapaz o grande rei que chegaria a se tornar. Ela queria tanto, mais tanto, estar presente para ver tal fato acontecer, a coroação de seu pequeno filho... Mas um mau pressentimento tomava conta de suas entranhas. Era uma capacidade que odiava, mas era obrigada a viver com ela. Sentir os presságios que se sucederiam nas linhas do destino.

E aquele pressentimento a dizia que não estaria presente nas maiores realizações de seu filho. Que, por mais que lhe doesse, teria que deixá-lo viver perigos mais dolorosos do que o pobre garoto poderia imaginar.

E assim que os alarmes da cidade soaram ela tinha certeza, a dolorosa certeza de que esse momento estava mais próximo do que poderia imaginar.

Com um olhar rápido um para o outro, nadaram apressados pelos corredores do palácio, desesperados para chegar ao enorme salão do rei, onde provavelmente o mesmo se encontravam. Roger na maior parte das vezes era uma pessoa descontraída e confiante que tudo se resolveria sem precisar envolver qualquer outra pessoa, mas se os alarmes haviam sido acionados é porque algo de grande importância estava acontecendo no reino. E Ace não compreendia, não conseguia entender como tudo poderia ter desmoronado se não há muito tempo estava nadando por entre as vias da cidade, como todos os outros dias, cumprimentando e brincando com seu povo como de costume.

Apenas esperava que aqueles alarmes não indicassem nada muito grave.

Assim que adentraram o salão do rei Ace não duvidou nem um pouco em adiantar-se para frente de sua mãe, postando-se de forma protetora perante os "convidados". Roger os encarou pelo canto do olho, a preocupação e tensão tão evidentes em seu rosto, normalmente calmo e sorridente, apenas fizeram com que Ace enrijecesse um pouco mais.

Seu pai, Roger, era um tritão alto, a enorme calda esticando-se com poder e beleza enquanto encarava seus convidados, as escamas de uma mistura de vermelho e preto muito parecida com as de Ace, todavia de uma tonalidade mais escura e menos reluzente. Barbatanas firmes deslizavam por sua espinha dorsal até desaparecer perto da ponta de sua calda, com espinhos perigosos e firmes. Cabelos negros enchiam sua cabeça e dançavam com a água que os envolviam ao igual que seu longo e estranho bigode, o qual Ace, quando mais novo, gostava de brincar e puxar. Em seu rosto também era possível ver belas escamas vermelhas, contornando suas feições de forma delicada e discreta, marcando sua afinidade com os poderes do deus Susanoo, sua legitimidade como rei. Suas mãos, dotadas de garras, escamas, membranas e fortes e espinhosa barbatanas carregava com magnitude e tensão um enorme tridente.

Apesar das crenças, Ace sabia bem que seu pai não precisava de tal objeto para usar seu poder. Que a verdadeira magia não poderia ser doada, apenas herdada. Como seja, o objeto servia para intimidar. Seu longo cabo feito com um mineral especial dos oceanos, azul manchado de verde, possuía quase o tamanho de seu pai. A ponta, bifurcada em três, tinha a central mais larga e comprida, formando um estranho losângulo deformado, enquanto as outras duas possuíam formatos indescritíveis, com as pontas afiadas e preparadas para a batalha.

Os estranhos de frente para seu pai eram três. Ace conseguia reconhecê-los como humanos, mesmo que não tivesse visto muitos outros indivíduos de tal espécie. Seus rostos feios, na opinião do jovem tritão, sorrindo descaradamente enquanto dentes faltavam em suas bocas, corpos corpulentos e de formatos estranhos, com as ditas pernas ao invés das caldas fortes que marcavam os tritões na maior parte das vezes. Estranhos envoltórios quase transparentes pareciam separá-los da água e aguentar a pressão de tais profundezas, como grandes e espessas bolhas, permitindo que estivesse ali naquele momento. Seus corpos desprovidos da abundancia de pelos, apesar de tais ainda presentes, estavam cobertos por tecidos de diversas cores e formatos, enfeitados com estranhos equipamentos, alguns que Ace chegou a reconhecer como armas.

\- O que fazem em minhas terras, humanos? - vociferou seu pai. A potencia de cada palavra elevada quase a um tom de ameaça para os intrusos. Os humanos estavam proibidos de entrar em qualquer terreno que possuísse magia, e como aquelas eram as terras de Susanoo, a presença de tais criaturas era ainda pior para as leis daquele mundo. A presença dos três nas terras dos tritões era uma afronta direta contra os deuses. Todavia, mesmo a entonação de seu pai não causou nenhuma hesitação nos inquilinos. Tamanha era sua confiança e arrogância.

\- Zehahaha! É assim que tratam seus convidados, rei dos mares? - sua voz petulante e alta ecoou pela sala, tão firme e confiante quanto a do próprio rei tritão. Roger rangeu os dentes em resposta, rezando para Susanoo dentro de sua mente para que sua família e seu povo se mantivessem seguros. Rouge, por outro lado, conseguiu prever o que viria muito antes de acontecer, agarrando com desespero o braço forte de seu filho, chamando-lhe a atenção. Seu rosto de pavor deveria ter delatado o mau presságio que revirava suas entranhas. - Eu apenas vim... Como posso dizer? Fazer uma humilde exigência ao senhor, se é que não se incomoda.

\- Sim, me incomodo! - retrucou Roger, os nervos a eriçar suas escamas de tal forma que o vermelho se tornou negro e o negro perdeu-se em alguma cor não nomeada. Ele havia sentindo também, o mesmo temor de sua mulher agora percorria suas veias e gelava seu sangue. Tudo o que tinha em mente, talvez como uma resposta de suas preces, era o pensamento de tirar seu filho de lá. Também pensava em sua mulher, companheira e amiga, desejava com ardor que ela pudesse fugir, mas por algum motivo sentia que não seria possível tal anseio. Pelo menos seu filho, que grandes responsabilidades carregava, deveria escapar dos posteriores acontecimentos. - Diga logo o que quer e saia do meu reino. Humanos não são permitidos nem aceitos aqui!

\- Ora! Não seja tão apressado. Estamos aqui a negócios, não estamos rapazes? - os dois homens atrás do que falava riram em resposta, enquanto seu chefe, ou pelo menos o que parecia ser o chefe, caminhava pela enorme sala, encarando cada recanto que conseguia vislumbrar. Ace sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha, tendo a impressão de que o homem, com uma enorme barriga e pernas curtas, com cabelos crespos de um negro profundo, avaliava o que poderia ser sua futura moradia. Aquilo não agradou nem um pouco ao jovem príncipe. - Sabe, seu povo é bem popular lá em cima, mesmo que a maior parte de nós não acredite em vocês. Pensam que são lendas, frutos da imaginação de marinheiros que passara muitos dias debaixo do sol escaldante no meio do nada. Mas eu sempre acreditei! Desde pequeno sempre soube que as lendas eram reais e que nos oceanos existiam mais mistérios do que os olhos poderiam ver.

\- Chegue logo ao ponto!

\- Estou caminhando para ele. Bem, continuando, eu amava o oceano mais do que tudo nesse mundo, mas desbravá-lo apenas não seria o suficiente. Eu queria ele para mim, assim como vocês, criaturas das profundezas, o possuem. Mas eu tive o azar de nascer nos berços da deusa Amaterasu e por tal motivo Susanoo nunca me permitiu entrar em seus domínios. Eu fui amaldiçoado a nunca poder entrar no oceano que tanto amava. - o monologo continuava, até aí o homem corpulento já havia caminhando quase toda a extensão da sala. Ace estava cada vez mais e mais nervoso, pequenas labaredas, mesmo com a água a sua volta, já se formavam em seu corpo, causando bolhas de água fervente a sua volta. - Então descobri a solução! Reza a lenda de que a criatura regente, no caso sua espécie, tinha como rei aquele que possuía a replica dos poderes do grande Deus Susanoo, como um presente do mesmo para a proteção dos mares. Então eu pensei: Se eu possuísse esse poder com certeza realizaria meu sonho de ter todos os mistérios desse oceano que tanto amo. E é pra isso que preciso de você Roger, Rei dos Tritões! Preciso que passe os grandes poderes de controlar os oceanos para mim e em troca... Eu não vou machucar seu povo.

Aquelas palavras... Tais palavras simplesmente marcaram o começo de toda aquela confusão. Ace não sabia, nem ao menos esperava o que chegaria a vir por culpa daquele momento. E nunca sentiu tanto ódio em toda sua vida como nos momentos em que voltava a recordá-lo. Todas as pessoas que conhecia, nome por nome, passou por sua mente, memórias que mantinha bem guardadas em sua mente bombardearam seu cérebro naquele momento, implorando alguma solução. Seja ela qual for.

Mas seu pai não poderia perder... Certo?

\- Pai...

\- Mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia passar os poderes que nosso deus concedeu a mim para você. - respondeu Roger, a voz em um tom sério e estranhamente calmo. - Enquanto a linhagem sanguínea continuar a existir o poder não será transferido. E mesmo que o último de minha família pereça apenas o grande Deus dos Mares tem o poder de escolher o próximo regente ao trono dos oceanos. Então, por favor, saia do meu reino. Você nunca irá conseguir o que deseja.

\- Entendo... - murmurou o homem, por um instante aparentando realmente decepção e desistência. Todavia, tal momento durou apenas alguns segundos até o enorme sorriso voltar para o seu rosto e ele encarar o três tritões presentes na sala. - Então tudo que tenho que fazer é matar toda a família real e convencer Susanoo de que sou digno de seus poderes.

Com um sinal de mão os dois homens que até então haviam se mantido quietos em seus lugares retiraram de suas vestes as armas que carregavam, apontando para os tritões. Em um impulso, no entanto, Roger se postou na frente de sua família, sua enorme figura acobertando seu filho e sua esposa com facilidade, bastando um movimento com seu tridente para que a água se revolvesse a sua frente, detendo os projeteis que se encaminhavam para sua pessoa. Todavia, ele bem sabia, aquilo não terminaria ali.

\- Ah! E não tem que se preocupar com seu povo! - gritou o homem desde onde se encontrava, a boca faltando dentes alargada em um enorme e escroto sorriso que embrulhou o estomago do jovem príncipe. Seu ódio e sua fúria se acalentando junto com a temperatura de seu corpo. O desejo de se unir a seu pai para a luta tão gritante quanto qualquer outra mentalidade racional que pudesse ter naquele momento. - Eu vou garantir que eles tenham o mesmo destino que toda sua família!

O estrondo do lado de fora do castelo, as pessoas de dentro do mesmo se agitando em surpresa do recente acontecimento. Ace, pelas vibrações na água e as exclamações que reverberavam pelo castelo identificou, com um pouco de esforço, o lugar onde tal som havia sido originado. O sangue gelando ao perceber que vinha do distrito central. Rostos e mais rostos passando por sua mente, o povo, _seu_ povo sendo massacrado por uma questão tão estúpida como o desejo de governar os mares. O que tinha de tão especial em governar afinal?! Ele havia sido o futuro regente por toda sua vida, acorrentado as responsabilidades que tal fato inquiria, e nunca encontrou um bom motivo para desejar isso, para sentir orgulho... Não era bem melhor ter a liberdade de uma vida comum sem responsabilidades?!

Não entendia... Não entendia nada!

\- Rouge, tire nosso filho daqui! Eu vou atrasá-los e depois partirei para a cidade para ajudar os que precisam! - o grito de seu pai o despertou de seus temores. Tais palavras confiantes enfurecendo ainda mais o jovem impetuoso que apenas queria se jogar na direção dos assassinos de seu povo. Por que? Por que seu pai não queria que ele ajudasse? Ace era forte, ele poderia... Ele poderia ajudar!

\- Eu posso ajudar! Eu quero lutar! - esbravejou o mais novo, tentando adiantar-se para o lado de seu pai, todavia as mãos firmes e desesperadas de sua mãe, tremulas como nunca, agarravam seu braço com todas as forças que lhe dispunha, mantendo-o em seu lugar. Ace sabia que facilmente poderia escapar de seu agarre, mas não queria machucar sua mãe. - Se pensa que vou ficar parado enquanto esses bastardos matam nossa gente está muito enganado! Essa luta é mais minha do que sua e você sabe bem disso!

\- Ace! - o grito assustou o rapaz, que não conseguiu evitar o impulso de recuar, a mandíbula apertada e tensionada, os pontiagudos dentes prendendo o lábio inferior com força, fazendo-o sangrar. Roger nunca havia usado tal tom com ele. Sim que haviam tido discussões no passado, e não apenas uma, várias! Seu relacionamento não era muito bom, deveriam admitir, mas nunca haviam chegado ao ponto de intimidar um ao outro. - Seu pivete maldito, por acaso sabe em que tipo de situação estamos?! Sem você todos os mares e criaturas que existem neles vão correr grande perigo. Se quer realmente fazer algo de útil da sua existência então viva, viva até o momento que seu destino seja cumprido!

Com um movimento de seu tridente as correntes de água se moveram, formando uma enorme onda submarina que arrastou aos três homens para fora da sala do rei, as paredes revelando diversas rachaduras causadas pela pressão das águas em sua estrutura. A ponta do tridente acertou o chão e tudo se estremeceu. Ace sabia que o poder de seu pai era imensurável, tinha confiança de que ele não teria problemas para resolver toda aquela situação, todavia ainda não conseguia se conformar em ter que fugir.

E mesmo que quisesse dizer alguma coisa, reclamar, lamuriar, seja o que for, seu pai foi mais rápido. Pois Roger sabia, sabia que seria a ultima vez que veria o rosto de seu filho, a ultima vez que poderia deslumbrar suas orbes acinzentadas, aquele rosto de criança que por mais raiva que pudesse ter, sempre mantinha o ar adorável. Quanto se arrependia de palavras que nunca foram ditas entre os dois, de momentos que nunca foram vividos e, mais do que tudo, o quanto se arrependia de nunca ter tido o poder de dar a liberdade que seu filho tanto ansiava e almejava. Dar as aventuras que ele sempre sonhou, o conhecimento que ele nunca nem imaginaria em adquirir algum dia.

Agora devia deixá-lo viver sozinho, aprender sozinho, crescer sozinho. E rezar para Susanoo que o proteja em toda a terrível jornada que teria que percorrer, mesmo que seu destino já estivesse selado rezava para que ele fosse feliz.

E não era como se nunca tivesse recebido uma demonstração de afeto de seu pai. Mesmo que odiasse admitir o velho adorava pegá-lo desprevenido e abraçá-lo como se de uma criança se tratasse. Por mais que os anos se passassem sempre parecia que ele o veria como uma pequena cria que nadava emburrado pelos cantos do palácio a se esconder das empregadas. Mas nenhum desses abraços poderia se comparar com o que recebia agora. O havia paralisado, qualquer protesto que um dia poderia ter ou reação que algum dia chegaria a expressar esvaíram-se com toda a carga que aquele simples ato havia causado.

Por que sentia vontade de chorar? Por que sentia que aquele era o ultimo abraço que receberia de seu pai? Por que sentia que aquele simple gesto estava passando tudo o que não haviam feito durante todos aqueles anos de convivência?

E com um empurrão se sentiu voltar para a realidade, sendo jogado para os braços de sua mãe, que já o arrastava para fora do cômodo. E sua mente não conseguia parar de trabalhar, mesmo que seu corpo não conseguisse reagir a nada mais. Por que? Por que infernos isso estava acontecendo? Estava tudo tão perfeito, não era tudo o que queria, não era a vida que pediu, mas nunca se arrependeu de nada até então. Mas naquele momento sentiu uma enorme necessidade voltar no tempo e mudar fatos que provavelmente nunca mais teriam concerto.

Sua mãe murmurava palavras de conforto, mesmo que Ace soubesse que todas eram falsas, que eram ditas da boca para fora. Ela implorava que não olhasse para trás, que continuasse em frente, mas Ace não aguentou a curiosidade. Seu rosto inclinou-se sobre o ombro, dando uma ligeira espiada para o que acontecia a suas costas, na sala que desaparecia pelo extenso corredor, tudo para ver como uma massa negra envolvia seu pai, misturando-se a água, como uma serpente assustadora e mortal.

Akuma... Aquele maldito tinha poderes Akuma!

Sua corrida os levou até os limites do palácio, Ace não tinha reparado em todo o caminho, sua mente ainda perdida nos recentes acontecimentos. Ele simplesmente não queria acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, ele se recusava a isso. Tentava se convencer de que tudo se passava apenas de um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo do qual queria acordar desesperadamente.

\- Ace, meu filho, me escute bem. - a voz de sua mãe o trouxe de volta para a realidade, seus olhos acinzentados a encarando ainda enevoados. Rouge tinha um rosto sério, lágrimas já beirando seus belos olhos amendoados, quase avermelhados. Ace conseguia ver o medo que ela sentia, a tristeza e a desilusão, toda a beleza que ela possuía por culpa de seu estado delicado apenas acendiam ainda mais aquele triste chama de seus olhos. Suas mãos a acariciar o rosto pasmo de seu filho. - Vá para a superfície, se esconda entre os humanos e nunca meu filho, nunca mesmo, revele quem você realmente é. Sobreviva, sobreviva nesse caminho injusto que vai se apresentar a você e que Susanoo o proteja durante sua jornada.

\- M-mas... A superfície... E-eu não posso...

\- Não se preocupe, já pedi permissão a Imperatriz da terra e ela aceitou moldar nossa forma para que possamos sobreviver. - um sorriso tremulo surgiu em seu belo rosto, as lágrimas já escorrendo por sua pele escamosa e reluzente. Ace nunca havia visto sua mãe chorar e preferia nunca ter visto, era uma cena de partir o coração.

\- E você? - suas mãos procuraram as dela, desesperadas para ter a certeza que não estaria sozinho. Se tinha que ir, pelo menos queria a certeza de que reencontraria todos depois. Todavia, o sorriso triste de sua mãe lhe deu o contrário.

\- Esse é um caminho que só você pode fazer. Não é meu destino ou o de seu pai acompanhar o que vai se seguir. - as palavras doeram, tanto pelo fato de tê-las entendido quando pelo o que elas significavam. E mesmo que tivesses vários protestos para proferir aos três reinos, várias maldições pelo o que estava a suceder sem que pudesse interferir, tudo foi calado com um simples gesto... Novamente.

Todos sabiam o que significava aquele simples gesto, era comum entre os tritões. Ace já o tinha vivenciado, feito e sabia de sua importância. Ele só era dirigido para pessoas que realmente apreciavam. E era algo tão simples, tão irrelevante, mas que pesou tanto o pobre coração do jovem príncipe. Uma testa na outra, rostos próximos, deixando que a água que os envolvia guiassem os movimentos de seus corpos tão unidos.

Ace engasgou, todos os sentimentos em confusão e em ebulição dentro de seu corpo, prestes a estourar seu pobre coração. Sua mãe havia simplesmente falado tudo o que pensava, tudo o que sentia em apenas um singelo movimento de carinho que servia muito mais do que qualquer discurso que pudesse fazer algum dia. Orgulho, amor, carinho, esperança, sonhos... Todas aquelas emoções passadas de forma tão rápida, tão abrupta, deixaram o pobre rapaz sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, mesmo achando que o momento merecia, ele sabia que sua mãe não esperava uma resposta, não esperava nada de sua parte, sabia que ela podia entender seu estado, sentir o que sentia assim como ele sentia o que ela sentia.

Não era magia, não tinha nada de especial. Era apenas um gesto de carinho.

\- Agora, uma vez na sua vida faça o que estamos te pedindo, e vá. Vá para o lugar mais distante que encontrar e lembre-se sempre: por mais que o destino seja injusto, por mais que a vida não seja grata, nunca se prive de nada, aproveite e viva toda a liberdade que lhe é disponível. Esse é o bem mais precioso que temos. - afastando-se de seu filho, dedicou-lhe mais um sorriso, esse mais confiante do que qualquer outro que já lhe presenteou, cheio de uma alegria que não poderia ser colocada em palavras. E Ace não entendia. Como poderia sorrir naquele momento sendo que ela mesma sabia o quão próxima de seu final estava? Mesmo as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto não conseguiam quebrar a magnitude de seu sorriso. - Meu dever é lutar, ficar ao lado de seu pai, enquanto o seu está lá fora, esperando por você. Então viva!

E sem mais uma palavra, se é que precisava de mais alguma, nadou novamente para dentro do palácio desaparecendo da visão de seu atordoado filho.

E que maldição! Ace não conseguia desobedecê-la , mesmo forçando seu corpo apenas conseguia nadar para mais e mais longe do castelo, amaldiçoando-se por não poder fazer nada, por se sentir um verdadeiro inútil. E não conseguia chorar, não podia se permitir chorar! Era tão frustrante, tão irritante que suas garras já perfuravam as palmas de suas mãos, deixando o sangue escorrer para fora e diluindo-se na abundante água que o rodeava.

Mais um estrondo e seus olhos pousaram no distrito central da cidade, observando como a paisagem que tanto se acostumou a ver se desfigurava com enormes quantidades de bolhas que erguiam-se para a superfície enquanto carregavam grandes quantidades de detritos e poeiras marinhas. Se mal se recordava alguns prédios faltavam, algumas construções estavam falhas e barulhos estranhos escapavam do lugar.

Sua mente voltou a passar as imagens de seu povo, cada face, cada rosto que conhecia. E mesmo que a vontade de obedecer sua mãe fosse insuportável ele não poderia simplesmente fugir enquanto todas aquelas pessoas sofriam. Pediu perdão pelo menos cem vezes enquanto se dirigia ao lugar, justificando-se de que nunca poderia viver tranquilamente sabendo que deixou todas aquelas pessoas para trás pra morrer. Era contra sua própria natureza uma atitude desse tipo.

Se um dia já presenciou a água ficar vermelha pelo calor que é produzido por qualquer evento submarino que tenha em mente, você tem uma noção do que o pobre príncipe presenciou naquele dia. As chamas ou o fogo nunca o incomodou, água fervente era normal para ele cada vez que se irritava ou usava seus poderes, todavia aquela era uma cena completamente diferente. Chamas não ardiam no fundo do oceano, mas a destruição provocada pelos intrusos esquentaram as águas das profundezas, a tal ponto que tudo se tornou vermelho combinando com a destruição que lhe rodeava.

As tão solidas casas agora cediam com a falta de suas sustentações, destruídas ou danificadas. As ruas que tanto se orgulhavam por seu formato perfeito de areia recheado de conchas de todos os tamanhos e cores estavam devastadas, com detritos por todos os lados, cadáveres de seu povo jogados ali e aqui, as conchas que antes enfeitavam orgulhosamente cada caminho e via agora estavam perdidas e destroçadas, não conseguia ver nenhuma.

O grito desesperado de uma criança o trouxe de volta de seu choque. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer e mesmo que a visão fosse devastadora em todos os sentidos ainda não era tarde de mais!

Com toda a velocidade que marcava sua espécie, disparou na direção do grito, conseguindo chegar a tempo para salvar a criança de ser esmagada pelo desabamento de uma parede. Foi por pouco, mas alegrou-se por ter conseguido. Seus olhos pousaram-se na criança, um pequeno tritão que chorava desesperadamente, principalmente por estar perdido de sua mãe. Ace o abraçou com força, tentando transmitir a segurança que nem mesmo ele conseguia sentir para si mesmo.

Procurou pelos pais da criança, eles deveriam estar por aqui em algum lugar, não teriam se afastado tanto ao perceber que seu filho se perdeu.

\- Ace-sama! - seus olhos então se pousaram na figura grande e conhecida que se aproximava com a preocupação e o cansaço estampado em seu rosto. Jinbei era um dos guardas do palácio, chefe de um dos esquadrões do exercito que mais serviam para vigiar a cidade de possíveis ataques de monstros marinhos e deter arruaceiros do que guerrear propriamente dito. E Ace nunca ficou tão feliz em ver o rosto de seu grande amigo, mesmo que não fosse o melhor momento para comemorar. - O que faz aqui? Deveria estar em um lugar seguro!

\- Isso não importa agora. Leve esse garoto para longe daqui, avise os outros membros do exercito para aconselhar as pessoas para fugir para a superfície, minha mãe já arrumou tudo para nós lá. Precisamos ficar fora do oceano por algum tempo. - instruiu, sua voz nunca vacilando, apesar de seu coração tremulo pelos acontecimentos. Estava com medo, medo de que nada voltasse a ser como era antes, de que seu povo perecesse naquele estranho momento de crise. Entregou o pequeno garoto para o enorme homem peixe azul, tendo que obrigá-lo a desgarra-se de seu pescoço. O pobre estava assustado, Ace sabia disso, mas não poderia ajudar. Ele precisava ajudar outras pessoas, não poderia ir embora sem saber que a maior parte de seu povo se salvou. - Temos que evacuar todas as pessoas dessa cidade antes que mais vitimas aconteçam. Não sei onde estão os causadores e meu pai está mantendo três deles ocupados no palácio, precisamos ser rápidos.

\- O senhor deveria se retirar também. Aqui é muito perigoso, precisa...

\- Não irei sair até que tenha certeza que todos já estão seguros! - vociferou o rapaz, seus olhos cinzentos em chamas pela determinação que exalava naquele momento. Jinbei, pelo tempo que conhecia aquele jovem tritão, sabia perfeitamente que nenhum argumento conseguiria mudar a mentalidade dele naquele momento. Sua decisão já estava tomada e nem mesmo o próprio Susanoo conseguiria tirar aquele moleque de lá sem que tivesse cumprido seu objetivo.

E mesmo que ainda estivesse preocupado, Jinbei não conseguia esconder o sorriso que se desenhou em seu rosto ao presenciar a nobreza do jovem príncipe. Havia acompanhado todo o crescimento do rapaz, seu desenvolvimento e sua educação, e por mais que lhe desse uma tremenda dor de cabeça, estava orgulhoso com o grande rei que ele estava se tornando. O orgulho enchendo seu peito enquanto observava o rapaz se distanciar para continuar a missão que havia dado a si mesmo.

Ace vasculhou cada canto, de tempos em tempos escutando uma nova explosão. Em toda sua busca havia salvado algumas vidas, lamentado que outras era tarde de mais, todavia continuando seu trabalho. Já sentia seus membros cansados pelo esforço que exercia ao levantar e arrastar escombros, nadar de um lado para o outro procurando pessoas que não haviam conseguido escapar a tempo, passando sua mensagem a cada grupo que encontrava. Seus poderes de pouca valia tinham, ainda não poderia controlar os mares, apenas poderia quando seu pai finalmente deixasse de ser rei e a coroa passasse a sua pessoa, e nunca lamentou tanto tal fato. Se fosse um pouco mais forte e mais preparado, talvez não fosse tão difícil continuar a ajudar, e talvez, só talvez, muitas das vidas que haviam se perdido naquele meio tempo poderiam ter sido salvas.

Todavia, não era momento para lamuriar o que já não se dava mais para concertar. Precisava focar sua atenção para aqueles que ainda viviam, para as pessoas que ainda respiravam.

Tritões não morriam da mesma forma que humanos ou qualquer outra criatura. Assim que seu ultimo suspiro era dado seu corpo tornava-se pedra, transformando-se em belíssima esculturas que posteriormente seriam rodeadas de corais de todos os tipos, irradiando a vida para a natureza dos mares. Eram cenas belas de se ver, quando não se tratava de um momento tão trágico, e tais corpos petrificados eram quebrados e destroçados junto as ruínas de suas casas, com expressões de pura dor e sofrimento.

Isso fazia o coração do pobre príncipe encher-se de dor.

Ele não sabia, no entanto, em qual momento sua atenção se perdeu a ponto que não percebeu a enorme pilastra de uma das casas próximas desmoronar sobre sua cabeça. E quando se deu conta, já era tarde de mais.

Seu corpo foi ao chão, a dor em seus membros sendo tão insuportavelmente forte que por pouco toda sua consciência não se esvaiu para fora de seu corpo. Estava esmagado contra o chão e não tinha forças para gritar por ajuda ou se quer de arrastasse para fora do escombro. Esparramado no solo tudo o que queria era deixar-se levar pela escuridão que pouco a pouco enchia sua mente.

Estava tão malditamente cansado! Apenas queria deixar seus olhos se fecharem, perdesse nas profundezas de sua mente onde poderia fingir que tudo estava normal, que nada disso estava acontecendo. Esquecer a dor, o sofrimento de sua alma e de seu corpo.

Mas a imagem de sua mãe, de seu pai, do sacrifício que fizeram apenas para que ele sobrevivesse não deixou sua mente se apagar. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido não ia morrer ali, não ia morrer de jeito nenhum! Suas mãos agarraram desesperadamente a área que compunha o chão, procurando se arrastar para fora da pilastra ainda sobre seu corpo, os olhos faiscando com a determinação e o desejo de viver.

Ia sobreviver! Definitivamente ia sobreviver!

Um guinchado foi ouvido, por pouco o jovem rapaz conseguiu reconhecê-lo com sua nebulosa mente. E mesmo com os olhos embaçados Ace conseguiu deslumbrar a imagem da serpente marinha a sua frente. Seu alongado e escamoso formato o rodeando com preocupação, chiando para chamar-lhe a atenção, a língua áspera passando próximo a seu olho, tocando um pequeno corte que tinha quase por cima dele.

\- A-ashei... - as palavras saíram engasgadas e fracas de seus lábios, mas a criatura guinchou em resposta, rodeando-o mais uma vez. Ace não conteve o sorriso aliviado que apareceu em seu rosto assim que tomou ciência do animal. Ele, Luffy e Sabo o haviam criado desde que encontraram seu ovo quando ainda eram bem pequenos. A serpente marinha então criou um enorme apresso por eles, não importava onde fossem ele sempre o seguia, em muitas de suas aventuras os três desordeiros apenas haviam escapado inteiros por causa do fiel animal. - Ashei, garoto, tire isso de cima de mim, por favor.

A serpente chiou novamente, aproximando-se da pilastra ao mesmo tempo que enroscava sua forte e alongada calda ao redor da mesma. E se tritões possuíam dez vezes mais força que um humano normal, serpentes marinhas possuíam duas vezes mais força que um tritão. Mesmo novas, como Ashei era, conseguiam mover com facilidade objetos como o enorme pedaço de pedra que impedia Ace de se mover. E, no entato, mesmo sem o peso Ace não conseguia se ver capaz de mover qualquer músculo. Com toda certeza deveria ter, no mínimo, fraturado algo.

\- Ashei, me ajude a sair daqui, não consigo me mover. - outro chiado e Ace sentiu-se carregado para longe. - Para a superfície. Do jeito que estou não conseguirei fazer mais nada pelo meu povo, preciso seguir as ordens de minha mãe e encontrar um lugar longe daqui, onde poderei me esconder. E vou precisar de sua ajuda Ashei.

Obediente a serpente elevou-se na direção da superfície, a pressão a sua volta diminuindo pouco a pouco, e ao mesmo tempo em uma velocidade que fazia a tontura do pobre tritão apenas piorar. Sua consciência ofuscava, ele sabia que não conseguiria se manter acordado por muito tempo.

Quando emergiram da água, Ace já não mais estava consciente, não conseguindo perceber o choro dos céus sobre o oceano, em uma tempestade de proporções catastróficas e violentas. O mar se revolvia em cólera e tristeza, com ondas poderosas que castigavam os navios que pelos mares navegavam. Todo o reino de Susanoo parecia estar em luto para com a perda que haviam sofrido, pelos diversos tritões que, pela ganância de um só homem, haviam caído nos braços da morte e embarcado para um mundo que aqueles que sobraram não poderiam ir por enquanto.

E todos aqueles que presenciaram tal tempestade podiam sentir as cordas do destino se movendo, agitando-se para o que seria o começo de uma longa e difícil jornada. Uma jornada que poderia acabar com ainda mais sofrimento do que começou.


End file.
